


Red and Black

by LemonLuggage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Makeup, fluff with intention of becomming smut at some point, lucio does your makeup and its very cute and also sexy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLuggage/pseuds/LemonLuggage
Summary: You find yourself heavily intoxicated after a night of gossiping with Valerius, only to have to speak with the Count himself. Your brain drifts and you finally raise a question that you've always wanted to ask.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Lucio X Reader, Lucio x MC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been thinking about for absolute ages and it's time I release it into the world. Here it is, it's a little OOC but I hope you can look past it for some good Drunk!Apprentice.

The hallway was dark as you stumbled and crashed into the walls, having to steady yourself every 5 steps or so. You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself as you heard Valerius’ voice in the back of your mind. “This isn’t just regular wine, it’s from Prakra. You better pace yourself, you DO have to speak with Lucio later tonight.” You had shook off his comments, as you normally held your alcohol pretty well. But the drunkenness snuck up on you, and time escaped you. Once Valerius pointed out that you would soon be late, you stood up and you felt the four glasses hit you at a rapid speed.

So now you were here, knowing that Lucio was waiting patiently… well, maybe just  _ waiting  _ for you. You looked for him in the dining hall, where he originally wanted to meet, but a servant informed you that he was waiting in his bedroom instead, as he had grown tired. 

You were a bit nervous, hoping that he would not be too angry with you. But the amount you had to drink was swirling around you at the moment. Once you got to his door, you knocked twice. You stood straighter, hoping your eyes hadn’t gone glossy. 

“Come in,” you heard through the door, and you stepped into the lowly lit room, where Lucio was sitting in front of his mirror. He was taking off his makeup with a rag now covered in a glittering red shadow and blotches of black eyeliner. 

You offered a smile, closing the door behind you. “I apologize for being late, I-”

“Y/N, I do not have the energy left for pitiful excuses,” Lucio told you, tossing the rag onto the vanity and standing up. “I know what you were up to, so there’s really no point.” As he now stood before you, you realized that his shirt was unbuttoned lower than usual, and your eyes couldn’t help but drift down. 

“Y-you do? Well, I d-do apologize, Lucio, sinc-sincerely.” You couldn’t help but stumble over your words. You had been caught, and you were starting to think it was a poor idea to come to his room. 

Lucio merely smirked at you, “I’ll admit, I am a bit hurt that I wasn’t invited to get  _ overwhelmingly drunk _ with you and Valerius. The servants were telling me that it sounded like you two were having a thrilling time… one even said they thought it was a  _ date _ .” 

“Excuse me?” 

He nodded, “Yes, they did say you two were getting very close to each other. I knew Valerius had feelings for you, I’ll have to congratulate him.” 

“Lucio, no! I don’t- we are NOT together. That I can promise you. We usually have wine nights and just talk garbage about the rest of the courtiers. If anything, I would think that he had feelings for  _ you- _ ” You stopped yourself, knowing that you had just incriminated yourself and Valerius, and both men were likely to want your head for it. 

Lucio let out a laugh and finally backed away from you, “Oh,  _ darling  _ you really just let everything slip out when you’re intoxicated, don’t you? Hmmm… I wonder what else you’ll tell me. Here, have a seat, we did have matters to discuss but I think this is much more interesting.” Lucio sat down on the edge of his bed and gestured for you to sit on the stool in front of the vanity. 

You sat down, your head immediately going into your hands and resting on your lap. “Am I going to be fired?” You asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Oh, Y/N, where would we get another magician as talented as you? No my dear, whatever you do in your spare time isn’t a concern of mine… but I didn’t realize that he was your type. I personally think you could do much better.” Lucio lifted your chin, looking at you in the eyes. 

As you looked up, you let your eyes glaze over his face. You realized that you hadn’t seen him without makeup before, and suddenly you were blatantly staring at him. You took in each of his features and ended up looking into his eyes. “Y-you’re very handsome, Lucio.” You weren’t even embarrassed to say such things, you were just awestruck. 

He didn’t know what he expected you to say, but it wasn’t that. “Y/N, perhaps I should walk you to your room, I think-” 

“L-Lucio…” You interrupted, and he looked at you with absolute curiosity as he scanned your face now, wondering what you were thinking. You smiled, lifting a hand up to touch his cheek, fingers tracing his eyebrows, and trailing down to where his eyeliner usually was. You hummed, “I’ve always loved how you do your makeup… Would you ever do me?” 

Lucio smirked at you, “When you’re not intoxicated, I would do you anytime…” 

You flushed and pulled away from him finally, although you missed how he felt. “No! I- Would you do  _ mine?  _ Would you… do my makeup?”

You had never seen him look at you in this way before. It was pure amusement, but not in a malicious way. His eyes seemed to glow in the low lighting, and he was genuinely smiling. 

He seemed to roll the idea over for a moment before he gave a quick nod. “You  _ are  _ in the correct seat for it… Here…” He stood to grab a few brushes and a red powder before sitting back down. 

You immedality got very excited, closing your eyes and scooching to the end of the seat. As he began to drag the brush against your skin, you smiled at the feeling. 

“Has anyone done your makeup before, Y/N?” Lucio asked, moving onto the other eye.

You nodded, and the action earned you a tongue click from the Count. Your eyes snapped open and his brow was furrowed as he began to wipe away a smear with a new rag. “It doesn’t seem like it,” he joked, “you should know not to move when it’s being done.” 

You blushed again, “Right, I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head, “It’s just a  _ very  _ specific process, Y/N, it needs to be perfect.” 

You both sat in silence, Lucio concentrating on his absolute masterpiece and you with eyes closed once again, sighing at the feeling of cool eyeliner against your heated skin. “Did you mean it?” You asked, trying not to move as he worked. “When you said… would you really  _ be  _ with me?” 

Lucio didn’t stop for a moment but continued delicate flicks of the brush. “My dear, if you think for a moment that I wouldn't, you are sorely mistaken.” 

Your breath hitched and you felt all of the blood rush to your ears. “Oh…” you responded, now cursing yourself for asking such a question. 

“You  _ did  _ call me handsome earlier if you will recall. I assume you wish the same. We will have this conversation when you are sober, however, I do not wish to continue it when you can barely sit upright. But…” Lucio touched your chin again and your eyes opened. His shockingly blue eyes looked into yours and your heart started hammering so hard, you were sure he could feel it as he brushed against your skin. “You are stunning, and I did a very good job of highlighting your beauty.” He turned you around to face yourself in the mirror and your jaw dropped. 

Your hands rose to cover your mouth as you marveled at what he had done. The red reflected in the candlelight beautifully, cut sharp by the black lines underneath. “Lucio…” You were truly lost for words as you continued to gaze at yourself. “I… I feel like I could conquer kingdoms in this.” 

Lucio looked at you in the mirror, his hands resting on your shoulders, “Oh, and I would very much like to see you wield a sword. You here puts me in the right mind to ask you to sit for a portrait of your own.” 

You turned and stood, locking eyes with him once again. You still wobbled slightly, but you could feel yourself beginning to sober up. “Would I be clothed in this portrait?”

Lucio smirked down at you, “I personally would prefer you not to be…” You could tell he wanted to touch you, and you knew you weren’t making it easy for him to resist the temptation. 

You reached out to touch his arm, stepping closer to him, your chests practically touching. “Is it hard...” You began, letting your hand slowly brushing up towards the buttons of his shirt, “to resist someone who looks so beautiful as I do right now?” You began to move your eyebrows in a way that he had done to you before, and he caught the gesture immediately. 

“I didn’t know I would have to be wary of identity fraud,” he said, giving in and allowing himself to touch your arm in return. 

You hummed, “It’s not all bad…” you began as you then moved closer to whisper in his ear, “Haven’t you always wanted to  _ fuck  _ someone as beautiful as yourself?” You dropped your lips to his neck now, kissing once there and then pulling away to gauge his reaction. 

A low growl came from the back of his throat as he moved the both of you, quickly backing you up and pushing you against the wall of his room. His pupils were blown as he looked down at you, and you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at his dominance. The very noise made him shudder and press himself against you fully now. Against your leg, you were able to feel how hard he had become.

“You’ve wanted this for quite some time?” He asked though it sounded more like a declaration. You nodded in response, desperately trying to touch him again, but he pinned your arms above you, restricting your movement. Lucio’s face came inches away from yours before he said, “Then you can wait just one more night.” 

Before you were even able to process what Lucio had said, you found yourself outside of his bedroom with the door shut behind you. 

To wait one more night it was then, for you’d be at his door early the next morning, knowing your desire for him would stay with you throughout the night. 


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night of your intoxicated interaction with Lucio, you are headed towards his room with a desire entirely too strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on this fic!! All of the comments and kudos are appreciated! I apologize for the wait on this chapter, life has really been messy, huh? Much love to everyone <3

Your steps were much more steady as you walked down the hallway now. You didn’t stumble or crash into the walls, and your head wasn’t spinning anymore. You had whipped up a tea to help with an inevitable hangover, which ended up working beautifully. A smirk had claimed your lips as you strode down the hallway.

You may not have been as drunk as you were last night, but your desires were the same. You were thankful for Valerius’ wine and the courage it had given you, it was about damn time you acted on them. 

It wasn’t a secret that you wanted Lucio. You always stole glances of him in meetings and in the dining room, always looked for an excuse to get close to him in the library, always hoped he saw the fondness for him lit up in your eyes. And now he knew… and it was reciprocated. 

As you dressed yourself this morning, as you laced up your clothes, there was a brief moment of doubt where you wondered if you had imagined his response. But no, your body reacted with a heated chill as you recalled how hard he was against your leg and how he groaned in surrender to his lust. Thinking about it now motivated you further, swaying your hips, the fabric of your dress floating as you now neared Lucio’s door. 

Your cheeks weren’t flushed with embarrassment anymore, but instead with a deep desire for the Count, for your Count, the man who you had seen every day for the past year. You couldn’t even estimate how many times you imagined this exact situation- standing outside Lucio’s door, ready to declare exactly what you wanted from him. 

Your shoulders relaxed as you knocked on his door, although you felt an anxious electricity running through you. 

It was silent for a moment before you heard rustling and a soft mumbling coming from the other side of the wood. You knew Lucio would likely assume it would be another palace employee at the door, and you were soon proven correct as the door opened and Lucio looked at you with a raised brow. “You’re not Henry,” he said, voice still covered with a grumble of sleep. His eyes traveled down, admiring the red dress you had picked out specifically with him in mind. 

You shook your head, “No, but you don’t seem disappointed at the fact.” You pushed the door open further, walking inside and leaving him in a pause of shock at the doorway. As he turned around, you had your hands folded in front of you. “You pushed me out so soon last night, we didn’t get to touch on an important matter.” You hummed, absolutely living for the expression on his face. 

“No,” he responded, shutting the door, “we did not. Though as I recall, you may have been too intoxicated to speak on it.” Lucio came towards you, and similar to last night, you couldn’t help but let your eyes take him in. His nightshirt was loose and lowly buttoned, and his hair was disheveled from the night. Whatever grogginess he had when he answered the door, it was gone now, and he was fully awake. Lucio moved to touch your hair, tucking it behind your ear. 

You smiled at the touch but kept steady eye contact with him. As you took a step closer, he returned the favor. “Again, I do apologize,” you said, “how highly unprofessional of me.”   
  
Lucio chuckled, leaning down closer to you, your lips now only inches apart. “I don’t think that was the only unprofessional act, however.” 

“No?” You feigned innocence for a beat, “What else was done?” As you finished your question, your eyes were now filled with a dark lust, and for once you weren’t just hoping he saw it- he returned it for you. 

Lucio’s lips crashed into yours, his hand clinging to your hair. His other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer towards him. Through the thin fabric of his nightclothes, you could feel him entirely, but it wasn’t close enough. Your hands quickly started unbuttoning his shirt open, and you sharply inhaled at the feeling of his warm chest. 

He now kissed down your jaw, all the way down to your neck, acknowledging your soft moans with a firmer grip on you. _“What else?”_ He echoed, his fingers now working on getting your dress off, “Which time are we referring to, Y/N? Because I’ve caught you many times… staring at me,” he started pulling at the laces, “Sometimes I can practically hear your thoughts of how you want me to fuck you.” 

As you felt your dress loosen, you began to shrug out of it, careful not to stop Lucio kissing the newly exposed skin. In return, you started to slide his shirt off. You moaned as he bit at your collarbone. Out of breath, you were still able to say, “Then I trust you’ll _fuck me_ just as I have envisioned it.” 

Lucio looked up at you now, his face flushed as he panted, his mouth twisting into a smirk. “Lucky for you, I had all night to imagine it for myself.” He pushed you onto his bed, kissing down your body, his hands running wildly over every inch of you. His mouth made your skin set fire, your hips rising in desperation for him to go lower, to kiss you there and finally cool your desire. But as he was teasing you, kissing up and down your legs and licking either side of your pussy, you knew that this desire was too strong to settle. When he finally let his tongue run flat against your clit, you let out a sharp gasp and moaned his name. _“Fuck, Lucio!”_

Lucio hummed against you, continuing the constant motion until your legs started to shake and you threw your head back. In a haze of bliss, you began to feel your orgasm rising inside you with a white-hot pressure. Your moans became more frequent, and you couldn’t help but entangle your fingers in the blond hair below you. “L-Lucio… I- _Gods_.” He continued, knowing to stop now would be a high crime, and licked you until you gave a sharp gasp and your eyes rolled back as you shook. 

As you caught your breath, you opened your eyes to see Lucio now hovering above you, shoulders aligned. You could feel your heartbeat throughout your entire body, and he simply marveled at you as you recovered from your orgasm. A few strands of hair fell in front of his eyes, and you returned the kind gesture of tucking it behind his ear. You smiled, “It’s lucky for you too,” you said, your hands now resting at his shoulders. Lucio raised a brow, not being able to react fast enough to your knees coming up to his hips as you successfully flipped him over so you were now on top. “I also had all night to imagine how I was going to fuck you.” You said as you began to bite at his skin now, appreciating how the red marks contrasted against his paleness. 

He moaned, letting his head fall back this time. He smirked up at you, catching his lip in his teeth, “Show me, Y/N. Show me how you imagined it.” 

You quickly moved, crashing your lips together again as you pulled his pants down, moaning at the feeling of his cock springing free. You weren’t able to see just how big it was as you lowered yourself on him, moaning loudly at how much he filled you. Your eyes shot open to look at Lucio, whose brow was now furrowed. He began to thrust into you, the sensation making you both gasp as you found a delicious rhythm. Your nails dug into his chest as you began to rock against him. 

It wasn’t long until you felt your orgasm rise again, and Lucio moaned at how your pussy tightened around him. “Oh, _Y/N_ , you’re so fucking tight.” You could only moan in response as he flipped the two of you over again, raising your legs and pulling you towards the edge of the bed. Now you were able to see his cock as he teased you again, rubbing it against you, feeling how wet you were for him. “Beg me for it,” he said, “tell me what you want…” 

Your hips raised again, a shiver was sent up your spine as he looked at you now. You moaned, looking him in the eyes as you spoke. “Lucio… I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside me again, I need to cum on your cock… please.” 

  
He thrust into you again, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. “Gods,” he gasped, his grip on your legs tight enough to leave bruises. You couldn’t help but let a hand drift downwards, and you began to rub your clit as he fucked you. 

Lucio moaned at the sight, increasing his pace to a rough tempo, completely absorbed in the pleasure he was feeling from you. You continued, knowing you weren’t going to last much longer at this rate. Your fingers started getting sloppy with movement as you felt yourself fall over the edge with a loud moan. Your orgasm shook through you, and as you shook and shivered under him, Lucio wasn’t far behind you. You felt him cum inside you with a shaky groan, and he soon lay beside you, the two of you trying to catch your breath through the hazes of your orgasms. 

Lucio was the first to move, once again fixing your hair. It was now a fruitless effort, you were sure, his hair was in even more of a disarray than when you first came to him, you could only imagine the state of yours. He kissed you, slower and softer now. You couldn’t help but let out a content sigh, returning the kiss with a smile. Lucio pulled away from the kiss only to pull your body closer to his, your head resting against his chest.

The two of you fell back into sleep, arms wrapped around each other as the sunlight streamed in through his bedroom window. 


End file.
